Shadow's First Pokemon
The first episode of Shadow's Kanto Adventures Plot A small boy, about the size of a kindergartner was looking out the window of his huge house. The small kid was gazing at trainer's battling like there was no tomorrow, and was studying their every move. Little did the boy know, he'll be a great trainer and will be the very best like no one ever was! His mother was tired as usual, wishing the boy would play with his friends, if he had any. Mother, who is out of breath: Dinner time! The small boy went over to his mother, and politely ate his food, but, he was bugged by something in his mind. What was it? What was so irritating about him being bugged out? He was eating his grill cheese until he wondered if he could be a trainer. No not the next door trash-guy, or the annoying duo of siblings in his house, him. The small boy, with teary eyes: I wish I got to have a Pokemon, and be a trainer. Could I Mother? Mother, who is sighing: No. Not until you're 10 of course. And so, the 5 years from today began a great journey. The small boy had now grown taller as he looked at himself in his mirror, he was like a giant possibly, but sadly, he's not. The small boy had now learned everything he needs and wants to know from the 5th grade, and has now gotten a nickname from other kids. Shadow, since he was so shy until he got two friends, whom are his best friends now, you don't know when he gets the friends, but it happens. Shadow was less focused about his clothing, they were fine. His black t-shirt had a red and white Pokeball on it, and the Pokeball met at the middle of the shirt. His black shirt also had a red collar and red cuffs so it'd make the shirt look "cooler", and when he means "cooler", it's usually his way. His shorts were cargo shorts to be exact, and came in the color of a sort of a sandstorm, just like Darude-Sandstorm. I mean... Tyranitar's sandstorm? Oh well, anyways, Shadow was walking out of his room, leaving everything he has where it was originally. Shadow's window was also open too, just for a breeze. As Shadow walked out with his backpack and everything he needs in his backpack, his black spiky hair gets blown over to cover his face from the open window. Shadow, slamming the window closed angrily: GRRRRR! You made me late window! Odd sentence... Shadow ran off to Professor Oak's lab, slamming his door open rapidly, jumping from his bedroom's staircase to the floor, and tumbling over the kitchen table (He's a weird kid, don't ask me, ask the author, I'm just the narrator!), all in just 15 seconds. Shadow nearly injured his foot, which had a black and white running shoes, with X/Y on the black/white pokeball of his running shoes. The running shoes had only black and white stripes and a huge pokeball to the side, in black and white of course. Mother, who is being the teary eyed person: We'll miss you Shadow, make sure yo- Shadow, hugging his Mother: Bye, I'll miss you too mom! Shadow planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and bolted off as quick as he can, running until he saw the three starters are outside of the lab. Professor Oak was chasing the three starters, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur. Shadow saw that neither of the Pokemon wanted to be going away from Professor Oak. Just like Shadow. Shadow: Sit down you starters? You guys are disobeying your trainer! The Bulbasaur wrapped his vines around Shadow's skinny legs, and started to sit down on his running shoes, in a position to go to sleep. Shadow: Well this is awkward. Charmander let out a tiny roar, with an ember of fire following his roar. Charmander climbed onto Shadow's skinny legs, up to his shoulder, going into the same position Bulbasaur is into to go to sleep. Squirtle does the same thing as Charmander, but up to Shadow's head. One by one, they all fall asleep, making Shadow proud of himself. Professor Oak, who is running over to Shadow: Well done! Now we shall prepare you and your two friends. You have a strong bond with Pokemon I see. Shadow, who is comforting the three starters whispers: I don't know which starter to pick. Professor Oak, laughing: Well, into your eyes, I see fire, water, and grass, but nothing is burning more than the Charmander that is yours. Shadow: What? I get Charmander? Okay then. So, what about my Pokeballs and Pokedex, and my megastone and ring? Professor Oak already had planned this, giving Shadow a blue backpack filled with the items Shadow needed. Even the megastone and megaring had been placed in it. Charmander's Pokeball was given to Shadow. Charmander, looking at the pokeball, smashed it with his tail's fire, burning rapidly into ashes, right in front of Professor Oak's face. Shadow: I don't think he likes the Pokeball. Professor Oak, who has stopped: Now, go complete the de- Shadow, kind of angry: I have to capture 151 Pokemon in a year? That's insane.... Professor Oak: Well just go now, off to your skidaddling. '1 hour later' Shadow is off with his Charmander to Route 1, training as fast as he could, ready with everything he has. Fighting, leveling, you know? What adventures await him? Find out next time on Shadow's Kanto Adventures! Trivia *This is a late start, hahaha! *It's the first episode of Shadow's Kanto Adventures. *This is series takes place after Pokemon X/Y Character * Shadow Legends past/present * Shadow's Charmander * The three starters * Professor Oak (Cameo 2x.) * His friends (mentioned) * Mother Category:Episodes